warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Apothecarion Detachment
Legion Apothecarion Detachment during the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V]] A Legion Apothecarion Detachment was a specialised support unit of the ancient Space Marine Legions used during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. These healers carried the most sacred trusts of the Legion -- the care of its fallen and the promise of its future. This small detachment consisted of 1 to 3 Apothecaries who served as battlefield healers, tending to the wounded and the maimed and who recovered the sacred gene-seed from slain Astartes. Outside of combat, these Legion Apothecaries were responsible for monitoring the Legion's Neophytes for mutation or flaws in their gene-seed and Astartes organ implants and for carrying out the implantation process in their Legion's Aspirants. History Legion Apothecaries were charged with maintaining the bodily health of their Battle-Brothers. Serving as battlefield healers it was the Apothecary's task to proffer aid to the wounded, return the injured back to the fray and minister final mercy (the Emperor's Peace) to those in need of it. For those beyond help, they also had the onerous duty of recovering the Legion's gene-seed zygotes for implantation in future generations of Space Marines. These tasks required skill, learning and above all else, courage, for it was one thing to fight an enemy, and quite another to turn from battle and tend to the fallen in the midst of war when all around was a whirlwind of slaughter, heedless of safety. Unit Composition *'1-3 Legion Apothecaries' Deployment Each Apothecary is assigned to one of the following squad types in a Space Marine Legion force during deployment: *'Legion Tactical Squad' *'Legion Breacher Siege Squad' *'Legion Destroyer Squad' *'Legion Seeker Squad' *'Legion Tactical Support Squad' *'Legion Heavy Support Squad' *'Legion Veteran Tactical Squad' *'Legion Command Squad' Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Diagnostor Helmet' - Apothecaries often replace their usual helmet with a Diagnostor Helmet, which contains upgraded Auto-senses and readouts to assist with their charge of treating the injured and maintaining their Battle-Brothers’ physical combat readiness. *'Chainsword' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Narthecium' - The tool of an Apothecary’s trade, a Narthecium contains implements specially designed for Space Marine physiology and for performing first aid without having to remove the patient’s Power Armour. It also comprises various counterseptics, skin patches, transfusions and other compounds engineered for the Space Marines’ physiology, and several stasis tubes for storing recovered gene-seed. *'Reductor' - Retrieval and storage of a fallen Battle-Brother’s gene-seed is so critical that Apothecaries carry a special tool for this operation. While a Reductor is not required for Progenoid removal, it significantly reduces the time. This surgical implement fastens under the wrist. It includes a monomolecular saw for penetrating Power Armour and Ossmodula-enhanced rib cages, and a diamantine-tipped extractor drill. Optional Wargear *'Artificer Armour' *'Augury Scanner' *'Combi-Weapon (Any kind)' *'Volkite Charger' *'Power Sword' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh, pg. 198 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Space-Marine-Apthecary-Set Forge World - Space Marine Apothecary] Gallery LegionApothacary.png|A pict-capture of a Legion Apothecary in combat during the Istvaan III Atrocity. WB Legion Apothecary2.png|A Pre-Heresy Word Bearers Legion Apothecary in Mark II Crusade Power Armour. EC Apothecary Mk IV.jpg|A Pre-Heresy Emperor's Children Legion Apothecary in modified Mark IV Maximus Power Armour; the ostentatious adornment was typical of the III Legion. UM Legion Apothecary.jpg|An Ultramarines Legion Apothecary in modified Mark IV Maximus Power Armour; the marbled surface finish of this armour was normally reserved for formal occasions. es:Apothecarion Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines